


Just Like the Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year at college could not stress out Christen Press any more.  Will she make friends? Will her roommate be nice? Are her classes going to be too hard? Out of all the questions Christen asks herself before the first day she did not expect to be asking herself “who was that beautiful girl?” </p><p>AU: the uswnt all go to the same college but only Tobin and Hope play soccer</p><p> </p><p>((((this Au is gold ;) hahahah, I have no friends))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is probably really bad because I am not really a writer, I just do this for fun! Hope you enjoy :)

Christen slowly wipes away another tear. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry. But when her parents start, she can’t help it. Christen would only be a two hour drive away from home because she chose to attend Stanford instead of some school across the country. Christen pulls her mother into one last long embrace. 

“Bye mom” 

“Don’t forget to call” 

And with that her parents jump back into the car, leaving Christen by herself on the sidewalk with all of her stuff. She slowly takes a deep breath. ‘You can do this’ she thinks to herself as she turns out to gaze at her new home. Even with all of Christen’s worries she knew she would love it here. Christen instantly fell in love with the people, color, architecture, size, everything she laid her eyes on when she first toured here. As Christen stood atop the hill over looking the campus she never felt more ready, more sure of her decision, that is until she gets slammed from behind. 

It feels like one second she is looking at the view and the next second she is on the ground. She hears a thud and she assumes its the thing that smacked into her hitting the ground as well. She hears a faint ‘oh my gosh’ and before she can completely register everything, someone is helping her to her feet. Christen looks up and sees the most compelling pair of brown eyes she has ever looked into. The girl has tanned skin and she doesn’t look much taller than Christen, but she can't help but feel small as the girls helps her to her feet. Christen couldn’t help but notice the muscles in her arms as she tries to lift Christen back up. 

“Are you okay?” 

Christen doesn’t here the question. She is so mesmerized by the brunette standing in front of her. 

“Hey are you alright?”

The second question snaps Christen out of her trance, “what? oh yeah, i’m okay, thanks” 

“Sorry I ran into you. Still trying to get the hang of the new paths here” The girl points to her skateboard a few feet farther down the hill. “Guess I’m not as good as I thought,” she says with a playful smirk on her lips. 

“No really, its okay, if I new how to skateboard I would be flying down the hill too” Christen says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

“Well I could teach you sometime if you want." Christen thinks the brunette didn't pick up on her sarcasm until she finishes her sentence, "Not that I’m any good at it”

Christen laughs at this. And as soon as she does, the girl across from her lights up. Christen is almost slammed to her feet again. Her smile is so perfect. It is the definition of a ‘million dollar smile’. Just as Christen is about to respond she hears her name being called. 

“Christen!” 

She turns to see her best friend, Kelley O’hara, running up the hill towards her. As soon as she reaches the top she engulfs Christen in a classic kelley bear hug. Before Christen can even say “hi” to the freckled girl, Kelley starts rambling on about all the squirrels outside the dorm they were staying in. She starts to pull Christen in the direction towards the dorm, away from the brunette skateboarder. 

“I’m sure I’ll see you around” 

Kelley stops talking and looks at the other girl with them, like she only just realized that Christen was talking with another person before her arrival. Before Christen can even say ‘bye’ or ‘wait’ the tan, muscular girl jogs down the hill, picks up her board, and starts to cruise away. 

“Who is that?” Kelley asks as her eyes track the girl down the hill. 

“I don’t know” Christen states as she sighs to herself for not getting the girls name. “So what is this I hear about squirrels?” This gets Kelley back to talking nonstop and allows Christen some time to think as the girls pick up Christen’s stuff and head towards the dorms. As Christen walks through campus she falls more in love, as if that were possible. She loves the vibe the students give off and she loves the slight hustle and bustle everyone has in their step, as if they are making each stride count. Christen strains her ears and she can hear the wonderful sound of waves crashing in the distance, which only gets stronger as she walks deeper into campus. Christen loves the beach, it is her one true happy place. Finally when they reach the front steps of the dorm, Christen can just see a smudge of deep blue peaking over a hill. 

Kelley and Christen decided not to room together because they heard too many stories of besties turned enemies. But luckily, their dorms were right next to each other. 

“No way! You can’t be 401! I’m 403!” Kelley jumps up and down slightly when she hears the news. 

“Wow how lucky are we?” Christen has her biggest smile on her face, but it slowly falls as Christen realizes she is about to meet her roommate for the first time. Kelley notices the sudden change in mood and instantly knows what Christen is thinking. 

“Hey, don’t stress about it. Your roommate might not even be here yet, and even if she is, how could she not love you! Your neat, clean, kind, everything people look for in a good roommate.” 

Kelley slowly puts her hand up and gives Christen’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“And if something goes wrong, I am right next door.” 

Christen looks up at Kelley, thanking her with her eyes. Kelley has always known what to say to Christen to make her feel better. Ever since sixth grade the two have been going to the same soccer camp for two months during the summer. Ever since they laid eyes on each other, they were inseparable. Even when camp was over, the two would Skype, FaceTime, text, everything you could think of. Their friendship is something both hold very close to their hearts. 

Being on the forth floor was unfortunate because the two girls had to lug all of Christen’s stuff up the stairs, but they managed to get everything up eventually. Christen slides the key into the lock on her door and just before she opens, she glances back at Kelley, who just gives a thumbs up before walking into her own room. As soon as Christen opens the door she is met with the sounds of the waves. Her roommate opened all the windows and had the door to their built on balcony open as well. Since Christen is now on the forth floor, she can clearly see the ocean outside. Christen looks around the room and notices that her roommate is defiantly already here, but currently not in the room. There are some suitcases on one of the beds and some clothes hanging in one of the closets. Christen tugs her bags across the room on the ground, too tired and too lazy to actually carry them the short distance. Once Christen plumps down on the edge of her new bed, she takes a good look around. The room is a pretty decent size, filled with two beds, two desks, and two dressers. Along the far wall there are two windows facing the ocean and a glass door to the balcony. On the wall next to Christen there are two window facing the rest of campus. Christen breaths in the smell of the ocean that is flowing into her room. Instead of unpacking right away, Christen decides to step out onto the balcony for a few minutes. Just the smell of the ocean, the sound of the waves, and the slight breeze blowing Christen’s hair back is all she needs to calm down. When she finally walks back into the room, she sees that she is not alone. Her roommate is hunched over her luggage and when she turns around, she jumps. 

“Ah! Oh wow, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you where in here” 

Her roommate is a tall girl. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes that have only kindness in them. She is wearing a tank top with a pair of jean shorts and white all star converes. She smiles as she sticks her hand out for Christen to shake. 

“I’m Julie Johnston, nice to meet you.” 

“Christen Press, nice to meet you too.” 

The two girls make small talk while they unpack and Christen gets nothing but good vides from Julie. She seems very nice and they have a lot in common. Both love the beach and soccer. As the day starts to wind down, both girls start to get ready for bed. Christen shots Kelley a goodnight text saying that she is fine and that her roommate is nice. Kelley just replies with a quick ’told ya so ;)’ before heading to bed herself. As Christen lays in her new bed, breathing in the ocean air and having the sound of the ocean slowly sooth her to sleep, Christen only has one thought going through her mind. “Who was that beautiful girl?” Christen was so stupid and didn’t even get her name. All she could do was hope to run into her, or have her run into Christen, again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin finally meet, formally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this chapter is pretty boring and slow, but I promise the next one will be better! :) hope you enjoy!

Christen groans as she rolls over to hit the button that silences her alarm clock. She sits up in her bed and finds that Julie’s bed is empty. Before she starts to freak, Christen remembers their conversation last night. Julie’s first class is at seven, Christen got lucky and all her classes this semester are either at eight or later. She glances down at the clock and it reads 7:15 in bright red lights. Christen pushes up the blanket and rolls out of bed. After getting dressed in to some of her cutest clothes, Christen walks down the hall to the bathroom on the floor. The bathrooms are quite nice for a dorm. The one on Christen’s floor has six sinks, three back to back. So finding a sink to get ready with should be no problem. On the opposite side, away from the sinks are five toilets and ten shower stalls. ‘Wow this is pretty nice’ Christen thinks as she places her make-up kit and other morning supplies down on the counter. Christen’s phone buzzes and she glances down to find a text from Kelley. 

“Have fun today! Are we still on for lunch at 3?” - Kels 

Christen quickly shots her a reply confirming Kelley she hadn’t forgotten. 

It is the perfect September morning in California. Christen walks out of her dorm and is hit with a light breeze. The trees sway to and fro and Christen starts to walk across campus. Christen, knowing that she needs to wake up more, decides to stop for coffee at the campus coffee place. It is called ‘Surfs Cup’, a play off the common phrase that the surfers say before every wave they attempt to catch. When Christen walks in she notices that there is a line, but it is not too long and she has time to wait in it. Christen orders her coffee with some extra sugar, just to give her a little extra kick for today. When Christen steps outside, she glances down at her phone to check the time. 

“Hey! Heads up!” 

Christen looks up to see three guys on longboards heading towards her at full speed. Christen doesn’t move though, she seems to freeze up in place, not registering that she needed to move. Seconds before one of the skaters slams into her, Christen feels powerful arms grab her waste and pull her back. Christen lets out a sigh of relief before she notices that she is currently wrapped in the arms of some stranger. Christen doesn’t have time to squirm away because her savior spins her around so they are face to face. Christen glances up, ready to fight, only to be stopped by another million dollar smile. 

“Are you okay?” 

Christen doesn’t answer again because this time, a beautiful girl has her hands on Christen’s hips. A finger or two had slipped under her shirt and are currently touching her bare skin. Her touch is light, warm, but strong, and powerful as well. Christen is close enough to the other girl that she can smell her. Ocean and daisies, the girl smelt like the ocean and Christen’s favorite flower. She finally realized that the girl had asked Christen a question because she started to chuckle a little at Christen’s nonexistent answer. The laugh sent chills down Christen’s spin, good chills. Chills that made Christen want to make this girl laugh everyday, just so Christen could listen to it. 

“Hello, earth to whoever” 

“Uhm? oh yes, I’m fine. Thanks for saving me” 

“I guess I own it to you for slamming into you yesterday, I’m Tobin by the way”

“Christen” 

“Well its nice to formal meet you Christen, where are you heading?” 

The way Tobin said her name made her body melt like jello. People have said her name before, obviously, but when Tobin said it, it was different, better. It was like when she spoke, the world stopped spinning for a moment. Almost as if the universe paused because they wanted to catch what she was saying. And when she stopped talking, the world would start back spinning the wrong way. Christen would have loved to join the stars up in space and be apart of their forever lasting gaze on the tan, beautiful girl. Except the only thing keeping her feet anchored to the earth, is the slight warmth on Christen's hip from the hand of the beautiful girl. Tobin's hand stays firm on Christen's side as her smile slowly grows bigger, if that is even possible. Almost as if she knows Christen will fly away, but she wants to keep her here. 

 

"Um I have a psychology class to get to, first one of the year" 

 

"Well then I better let you get going, so your not late," 

 

Tobin finally takes her hand of Christen's hip, and Christen's whole body aches at the sudden lose of contact. Christen doesn't really know how to end the conversation, so she just quickly nods her head and turns to start walking again. 

 

"Lunch" 

 

Christen stops and slowly turns back around to look at Tobin. She sees the girl has a playful smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Christen sees her gaze travel slowly up and down Christen's body. 

 

"You need to come get lunch with me" 

 

"I need to?" Christen takes a few step back towards Tobin, looking her up and down. When she finally looks Tobin back in the eyes, she tries to match her smirk. 

 

"Yup, I get out of class at 2:30. Lunch at 3?" 

 

"Sounds good"

 

"Okay I'll meet you back here at 3, bye Christen"

 

"See ya later Tobin" 

 

This time when Christen turns around, she is not called back. As she walks away, Christen makes sure to add some extra flare in her step because she could feel Tobin's eyes still on her. 'Did I just successfully flirt?' Christen mentally high fives herself for not stuttering or being awkward, like she usually is. Christen makes it to her class on time, walking in right at eight. She doesn't pay attention at all during the lecture, all she can think about is Tobin and their lunch date later that day. Christen doesn't even remember her plans with Kelley until her professor starts to shoo everyone out. 'Kelley's cool, she'll understand' Christen thinks to herself as she heads back to her dorm. 

____________________________________________________

 

"WHAT? YOU'RE BLOWING ME OFF?" 

 

Kelley's voice gets ten times louder when she hears news she doesn't like. Currently Kelley is laying on Christen bed with her head and hair dangling of the edge. Christen sits at her desk getting herself organized for her 4:50 stats class later today. Julie is laying down on her bed texting on her phone, but also contributing to the conversation. Christen is glad that Kelley and Julie get alone and are friends. When Christen mentioned she couldn't make lunch, Kelley instantly jumps in and is shouting within a matter of seconds. 

 

"Kel, 1. lower your voice 2. I'm not blowing you off, just asking to reschedule" 

 

"You're blowing your best friend to go eat with some girl you just met"

 

"Kel if I could reschedule the date with her I would, but I don't have her number to text her"

 

"Wait this is a date? You, Christen Press, got yourself a date?"

 

"Well, yes I think it's a date" 

 

"Ooooooh" both Julie and Kelley say in unison. Suddenly Julie is a little more interested in the conversation. She sits up on her bed, "tell us what she's like" 

 

"Can't right now, but I need you to help me pick out what to wear"

 

The three girls spend close to two hours fixing Christen up so she looks beautiful but causal all in one. They end up choosing a flowy white short sleeve shirt with light blue ripped jeans and Christen's kind of run down white converse high tops for Christen to wear. Kelley applies Christen's make up because, no matter how many times Christen denies it, Kelley is actually very good at it. It is light makeup, just some mascara, lip gross, and a little eyeliner. The girls pull Christen hair up into a high ponytail with some strands falling down the sides of her face. 

"Perfect" Julie says as she claps her hands together. Finally, at 2:50, Christen is ready to head out. With one last twirl in the mirror and a thumbs up from Kelley and Julie, Christen heads out the door. There is a slight breeze in the air, causing Christen's hair to swing back and forth as she walked. Her pace is a little quick, maybe to quick, because Christen reaches Surfs Cup at 2:55. To her surprise, Christen sees Tobin sitting on a bench outside the shop, looking down at her phone. Tobin has her hair down and a snapback on backwards. She has on a white tank tope and black ripped jeans. On her feet are some flip-flops, well actually they are half off her feet, not fully on. As Christen starts to get closer, Tobin looks up and flashes a smile and a sends a wave. Christen smiles and waves back, quickening her already fast pace.

"Hi"

"Hey" 

 

Tobin stands up from her seat on the bench and looks Christen up and down quickly, "You look beautiful" 

 

"Thanks," Christen blushes because she can't help herself, "you too, I mean, you look beautiful too" 

 

Christen is slightly surprised at the blush she sees forming on the tan girls cheeks from her compliment. 

 

"C'mon lets go, I know a great spot to eat," Tobin says quickly, trying to hide the reddening of her face. As the two walk, they talk, getting to know each other. 

 

"So where are you from?"

 

"I'm a Cali girl, born and raised, how 'bout you?"

 

"I'm from New Jersey"

 

"Wow, that's far, why did you pick Stanford?"

 

"I fell in love with the school as soon as I saw it. I love the beach. But mainly, the soccer coach recruited me." 

 

"You play soccer?" 

 

"Yeah, I love soccer almost as much as I love the beach" 

 

"I love the beach so much" 

 

"Same. It's always so peaceful" 

 

"Did you know that I played soccer in high school?" 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, I was a striker. I wanted to play in college, but my parents didn't let me"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Wanted me to focus on my studies"

 

"That stinks, do you miss playing?"

 

"Everyday"

 

"Well maybe one day we can go down to the field and kick a ball or something"

 

"Yeah that sounds like fun" 

 

Christen looks at Tobin and smiles. It is so easy talking to her. Usually when Christen talks to pretty girls, she has to try hard not to stutter or mumble, but everything feels so easy and natural when she is talking to Tobin. The two have a lot in common. Obviously they both love the beach and soccer, but they share the same taste in music, books, and movies. After a quick 10 minute walk and a lot of chatting, Tobin finally says, "we're here". Tobin took them to a small little place, right on the beach. Inside there a wooden tables and booths. Two of the fourth walls are all windows with either surfboards or wooden beach signs hanging in them. The two sit down at a table next to the window overlooking the beach. When the waitress comes to take their order, Tobin orders a grilled cheese while Christen orders a salad. The whole time the two chat about almost anything and everything. They don't stop even when their food gets placed down in front of them. When the check comes, Christen reaches for it but Tobin snatches it out of her hands. 

 

"Consider this my apology for crashing into you." 

 

Seeing that the time is only 3:50, the two decide to talk a walk on the beach. Christen's breath hitches the slightest bit every time their hands slightly touch. They are walking pretty close to each other. Christen resists the erg to just grad Tobin's hand, interlace their fingers, and never let go, but she controls herself. The girls walk and talk, still interested in getting to know one an other better. After about ten minutes on the beach, the decide to stop walking and sit down. 'Peaceful' is the one word Christen can think of, 'it is so peaceful to sit here with her and just listen to the waves.' After about the few minutes of comfortable silence, Christen speaks. 

 

"Beautiful isn't it?" She gestures out toward the ocean and the waves. 

 

"Yeah," Tobin agrees. But Christen soon realizes that Tobin is not looking out over the sea, she is looking at Christen. A light red color starts to fill Christen's checks as she realizes that Tobin has called her beautiful, twice. Christen turns her head so now she too isn't looking at the ocean. Pure, green eyes lock with deep, compelling, brown ones. Christen sees Tobin's eyes flicker down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Christen leans in the slightest bit, praying to god that she is reading the right signals. Her prayers are answered because as soon as Tobin sees Christen move closer, she closes the gap. The best kinds of kisses are ones that have been exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before it reaches the lips, and this kiss is one of those. Gentle, not wanting to force anything unwanted. Tobin's lips are warm, causing Christen's insides to slowly melt at the touch. 'Perfect, perfect, perfect' The same word kept going through Christen's head as Tobin goes to deepen the kiss. She flips herself over, so now instead of sitting side by side, Tobin in on top of Christen, straddling her. Christen feels Tobin smile into the kiss as she moves her hand from the ground to Christen's hair. Christen throws her hands around Tobin's neck, trying to do anything to bring her closer. By now the two girls are laying flat on the ground, pouring everything and anything they have into this one kiss. Christen rolls them over, now Christen is laying flat atop of Tobin. Even through the heat of the moment Christen can't help but notice how rock hard Tobin's abs are. 'She probe has a six pack,' Christen smirks to herself before she stops thinking all together, just kissing. Christen feels Tobin's hands slide out of her hair and start to play with the hem of her shirt. At this Christen pulls back and leans their foreheads together. 

 

"We should slow down" Christen manages to gasp out and Tobin quickly nods in agreement. Christen rolls of Tobin, she can't help but smile. She looks over at Tobin to find her to, smiling like an idiot. Christen reaches over and finds her phone to check the time. She sees the screen flash, 4:40.

 

"Crap" Christen jumps up and starts grabbing her things in a hurry to get back. 

 

"What?" Tobin jumps up to her feet confused at what went wrong, 'why is she leaving? Do I push it?'

 

"I have a stats class at 4:50, it's 4:40." Christen turns to run, but right before she takes her first step she turns back to Tobin. 

 

"Thanks for lunch today, I had a good time, I really did. We should do it again some time." 

 

This sets Tobin's mind at ease, 'she just has to get to class, she's not running from you'. Tobin flashes one of her best smiles at Christen. 

 

"Here wait let me give you my number, just text whenever your free" Christen takes a pen from her bag and scribble her phone number on Tobin's hand. She winks at Tobin quickly before turning and running to class. Christen walks into the building at exactly 4:50, but Christen didn't really care if she is late or not, she just kissed Tobin! Julie has this class with Christen, so she plops herself in the empty seat next to her roommate. 

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey, how was the date?" 

 

"It was great, I'll tell you more later."

 

Christen didn't get the stupid smile off her face the whole class. Every time her phone vibrated, Christen jumped, hoping it is Tobin asking to meet up again. Tobin's text doesn't come until Christen's class is over and she is walking down the steps with Julie. When Christen hears her phone go off, she whips her phone out of her bag, hoping to get exactly what she got. The screen is lit up from a message with an unknown number. 

 

"Hey Christen, it's Tobin. I have my first game of the season tmw night vs unc @6. It's gonna be a great game, if you wanna come and cheer maybe we could get dinner after" - Tobin 

 

"Sounds great! See ya then :)" - Christen 

 

Julie notices that Christen has stopped talking and is smiling down at her phone. 

 

"New lover?" Julie says with a playful shove. 

 

"For starters, she is not my lover we just made out and-" 

 

"OH MY GOSH, you guys kissed?" 

 

"Yeah we did on the beach" 

 

"Oh my gosh that's so cute, was it any good?" 

 

"It was the kind of kiss that made the world stop, made me realize how I should feel every time I kiss someone"

 

"Wow that was really cute and cheesy" 

 

Christen just laughs at her roommate. She decides not to go more into detail because she would have to tell the story all over again to Kelley, it would be easier just to tell them both at once. The whole walk back to the dorm, all Christen can still about is her and Tobin's kiss, how her whole body lit up, like a fire was ignited deep in her soul. For now, all she can do is wait until tomorrow night, where she will go support Stanford and Tobin, and hope that Tobin felt everything she did.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the soccer game and Tobin & Christen introduce each other to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is o'solo in this chapter! Also this chapter is really long sorry I totally dragged everything on and on, sooooory

Christen couldn’t help but smile when the alarm went off that morning, even through it is 5:00. Christen hears Julie mumble something as she rolls to her other side and puts her pillow over her head. 

 

"Come Julie, your going to make us late for the run if you don't get up now," 

 

"Mmmmmmmm" 

 

Christen laughs at her roommate, she is defiantly not a morning person. But even through her morning grogginess, Julie knows Christen is right, so she slowly sits up in her bed and stretches her arms wide. In ten minutes, both girls have their hair tied up and their sneakers on, ready to run. Christen quietly knocks on Kelley's door, hoping not to wake Kelley's roommate. Thirty seconds later a bright, smiley, freckled face swings open the door. Kelley is a morning person, just like Christen. Both used to get up extra early at soccer camp to watch the sunrise and train a little extra. The three girls walk down the stairs and walk out. All are met by a light breeze and the powerful scent of the beach. There is no one else in sight as the three girls start walking to the beach. Once they all get there, Kelley and Julie take off to the right, closing the shorter route because they both had classes at eight they needed to make. Christen, since her first class today isn't until 9:15, chooses the longer route, therefore heading left on the beach. Christen loves going for early morning runs on the beach. They always helped calm her mind, give her some sort of relief. As Christen runs, the sun starts to rise over the ocean. Christen, realizing that she has been running for three miles already, decided to take a seat in the sand to watch the sun. After about two minutes of watching the view, Christen notices another runner heading in her direction. After a few seconds of watching the figure she realizes that they are not running and that the person is carrying a surf board in one arm. She watches as they paddle out and catch some waves. Whoever it is, they know how to surf pretty well, catching almost all of the good waves. After about fifteen minutes of watching the sunrise and the surfer, Christen gets up and starts to jogs back to her dorm. 

 

Christen decides to skip her usually morning coffee because she feels pretty awake, even with the run this morning. Even though it is late September, California's weather is still blazing hot so Christen opts on wearing a tank top and some jean shorts to class that day. Walking through campus, the wind continuously blows Christen hair out her face and back in front of it. Walking into her class, Christen realizes that the class is pretty big. She finds an open seat somewhere in the middle of the cluster of desks. Plopping herself down, Christen pulls out her notebook and starts to title her notes. 'Christen Press, Freshman English, Mrs. Mitts' Christen pens in her best handwriting. Christen hears a little shuffle behind her and feels the person in the seat other lean in, looking at her paper. Christen is just about to ask if they needed anything when they speak first. 

"So you're the Christen Press" 

Christen turns her head to get a full look at the person in the seat over. She have a big grin on her face and she has brown curly hair flowing down over she shoulders. Her gaze is locked with Christen's and her eyes fit the definition of 'blue grey' with their stormy looking color. She in wearing a blue dri-fit shirt with black nike running shorts. On her feet she has some nike shoes on with white mid calves. 'She's an athlete' Christen thinks to herself. 'She plays soccer, defiantly.' From Christen's many years of playing soccer herself, she can peg soccer players anywhere. If the strong calves and muscular arms didn't give it away, then the clothes defiantly did. Christen doesn't know this girl though, has never seen her before. How could she possibly know who Christen is? 

"Excuse me?" 

She girl throws back her head and laughs to herself. This makes Christen raise her eyebrows, not the reaction she was expecting. 

 

"Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Lauren Cheney, friends of Tobin Heath's" This puts Christen's mind at rest a little, but not completely. At least this girl is not a freak, she knows Tobin, she's Tobin friend. 

 

"I'm sorry I'm still a little confused, who do you know me?" 

 

This question buts an abnormally large smile on Lauren's face, "Well Tobin would not shut up yesterday, all she could talk about was this 'Christen Press' girl and how beautiful she is and how perfect her smile is and blah blah blah." 

 

This makes Christen's cheeks turn bright red. Tobin talked about her to her friends all day, Tobin called her beautiful and perfect. 

 

"I can see now she wasn't over exaggerating, you are really pretty" Lauren smiles and laughs a little as she says this. Christen smiles too and decides to join in on the girls laughs. 

 

"Thank you, did Tobin really-" 

 

Christen gets cut off by someone calling Lauren's name from the back of the room. 

 

"Hey Cheney!" 

 

Christen is lost for words when she sees who is coming. With her hat backwards and her sunglasses hanging off her tank top, Tobin Heath walks towards her friend. Christen sees Tobin's smile is bigger when her brown eyes locked with Christen's green ones. Tobin, slipping and sliding through other desks, makes her way to the two girls and sits on the other side of Lauren. Tobin doesn't even look at Lauren as she sits down though. Even since Tobin laid her eyes on Christen, they haven't left. Christen, however, keeps glancing at her feet and playing with her fingers, trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks. Of course when Christen looks back up, her eyes meet Tobin's and she sees the million dollar smile once again. 

 

"Hey Christen" 

 

"Hi" 

 

"How are you?" 

 

"I'm great, how are you?"

 

"Well I was doing okay, but now I'm fantastic"

 

Lauren turns in her seat to face Tobin. She has on a sarcastic annoyed face and she lightly slaps Tobin's arm, "I'm going great thanks for asking." Tobin gives her friend an apologetic look, but she knows Lauren is only messing with her. Christen opens her mouth to say something to Tobin, but for the second time today, she is interrupted. The professor decides he wants to start class now, even though there are still some students trickling through the doors. By the end of the class, Christen has nothing written down. She was planning to take notes, knowing that they would help later on, but she was distracted. She felt Tobin's gaze on her the whole time, and it made her insides turn to jello and her stomach do flips. Once the professor demises the class, Christen jumps up, so unfocused she didn't even know that the class pasted the half way point. Christen slowly puts her notebook back into her bag, standing up as she does so. 

 

"So Christen, where are you from?" 

 

Christen is kind of startled from Lauren's question, but it was just a simple conversation starter, a kind act to ease the silence. The two head out of class with Tobin and continue their conversation. Christen instantly likes Lauren, she is so easy to talk to and Christen can tell that she is actually interested in getting to know Christen. Once she girls are out of the english building, Lauren casually brings Tobin into the conversation and starts talking about how they met and how they instantly clicked. Apparently at a soccer camp one summer, Lauren and Tobin bunked together and Tobin got home sick so she couldn't fall asleep, but Lauren talked her through it and helped her sleep. Every since then, the two have been practically attached at the hip. The trio decides that they all need some coffee so they continue their walk towards Surfs Cup. A few feet before they reach the door, someone calls out to Lauren. 

 

"Hey, Lauren, pick up game, let's go!" The girls turn and Christen sees a handsome boy gesturing for Lauren to come with him. He is tall, fit, and has a basketball in his hand. 

 

"Yeah Jrue, sure!"

 

Lauren takes off in the direction of the boy and as she's running away she turns around and shouts back, "Nice to meet Christen, and see ya at practice Tobs!" After that she takes off a little faster to catch up with her friends. 

 

"I thought Lauren plays soccer, not basketball" 

 

"Oh no, she plays soccer. She played basketball in high school and she was really good. Every now and then she goes and plays a pickup game with her boyfriend, Jrue." 

 

"Oh okay, sounds fun." 

 

"Yeah I have watched a game or two, basketball's cool" 

 

"Yeah" 

 

The two girls fall into a comfortable silence as Tobin pulls the door and holds it open for Christen. Christen thanks her with a slight nod as she enters the coffee shop. There is no line so the two walk right up to the barista and place their orders. Once they have their drinks, the two girls slide into a booth near the back of the place. Christen watches, amused, as Tobin fumbles with her straw. For some reason, she can't get it to go through the hole in the top of the plastic cup. Tobin's brow slightly furrows and she bites her lip in frustration. Christen finds these things insanely adorable, and she can't help but slightly frown when Tobin looks up having finally got it in. But Christen's sadness is instantly replace with a different sensation. Tobin looks at her in sure a way, it makes Christen feel like she has a whole zoo in her stomach, not just butterflies. 

 

"Are you excited for a game tonight?" 

 

And with that, the easy conversation starts up again. The two go back and forth exchanging jokes and old stories. At point, Tobin makes Christen laugh so hard that her stomach hurts and they get glares from surrounding people. Neither of them care though, about what other people think. When they are with each other, they are in their own little world. Christen is crestfallen when Tobin says she has to go to another class. But the sadness doesn't last long when Tobin slides four tickets across the table. 

 

"Bring whoever you want, just make sure you're there" 

 

At with that Tobin slides out of the booth and leaves the building. Not that Christen can see, but Tobin has a giant smile on her face. 

 

____________________________________________

 

"Come on Kelley, we have to get there early so we can get our seats!" 

 

Christen pounds on Kelley's door with her fist. Not that Christen is going to say it out loud, but she is also hoping to get there early so she can see Tobin before the game, wish her good luck and everything. Christen looks down and checks herself over once more. She decided to go with some ripped jeans and her combat boots. She also but her short-sleeved Stanford, but just incase it gets cold, she tied a sweat shirt around her waist. Christen brushes out her shirt a little, trying to get out nonexistent wrinkles. 

 

"You look great Christen" 

 

Julie winks at her roommate right as Kelley opens her door, "Ready," she says with a sigh. Christen decided to give the fourth ticket to Kelley's roommate, Ali. She is pretty cool and used to play soccer in high school. When the girls step outside, they see the sun starting to set in the sky. Christen smiles to herself, night games are the best. The four girls make their way though campus towards the stadium. Before they even get near the stadium, they can hear the festivities. The girls steer through the crowd and manage to find the way to the entrance. They are allow to go through the student gate because, obviously, they are students. On their way to their seats, the four have to walk under the seat, in some sort of tunnel. As they go through, some of the Stanford girls walk out. They are already dressed in their uniforms and have serious looks on their face. They are ready to win. Christen peers through the pack, hoping to see one player in particular, but she looses hope when the door closes behind the last player. Only a few seconds later though, the door reopens and out pops a smily Stanford player. Christen's face instantly lights up. 

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the seats" 

Kelley nods, getting Christen's message, and continues to lead the group forward. Tobin, haven seen Christen, stops and waits for the other three girls leave before she walks over to Christen. 

 

"You came" Tobin says with a slight chuckle

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" 

 

Tobin's cheeks turn a light shade of red. Christen mentally high fives herself of successfully flirting, kind of. Christen looks down at Tobin's jersey and sees the number seventeen in bold print, "I'll make sure to cheer extra hard when they call number seventeen." Christen reaches out and touches Tobin's jersey, letting it flow through her fingertips. Tobin steps forward, and when Christen looks back up, she sees how close they are. Christen leans in the slightest bit, and she sees Tobin's eyes flicker down to her lips. Right as Tobin is about to close the gap Christen steps back, with a smirk on her face. 

 

"Stanfords star midfielder can't have pregame distractions" 

 

Tobin groans, "Tease" she says under her breath, thinking Christen can't hear her, but she is wrong. Christen steps back closer and reaches her hand up so she is cupping half of Tobin's face, "Kick UNC's ass then we'll see" 

 

And with that Christen turns on her heels and continues on the direction towards her seats. Behind her she can hear Lauren calling Tobin back into the locker room for the pregame speech. As she walks Christen can feel Tobin's gaze piecing holes in her back, which only makes her walk a little faster to catch up with her friends. Tobin got the girls some pretty good seats. The four sit in the fourth row with major grins on their faces, waiting for the teams to take the field. When the teams to walk on and when the announcers call Tobin's name, Christen screams at the top of lungs. Tobin must have known where they are sitting because when she waves to the crowd, she looks directly at Christen and smirks. Tobin, being number seventeen, is the last name said so after that, the whistle blows, game on. 

It's a tough game, the tar heels have always been great competition for Stanford. By half time, the score is 1-1. North Caroline got their goal from the corner kick that perfectly connected with a middies head. But not five minutes later, Lauren sends a beautiful ball, sailing right behind the defensive line, to an oncoming forward who finishes it perfectly. Tobin's been on fire the whole game. She has been able to meg two players and one of her shots has hit the post. When someone on the sideline holds up '4 minutes of extra time', Christen started biting her finger nails. About three minutes into extra time a defender passes the ball to Tobin, who does a quick one touch pass to Lauren in the middle. After she passes Tobin takes off, continuing her run forwards. Lauren dances with the ball and manages to beat the player attacking her. Tobin sees the opening, and so does Lauren. As soon as the ball leaves Lauren's foot, Tobin takes off, faster than she knew she could run. The ball goes right through the gap in the defense, leaving Tobin with a one on one against the keeper around the top of the box. Tobin takes one touch and fires the shot. Christen holds her breath, hoping that the ball goes in. The keeper stretches out, but it is not enough to save the perfectly placed ball in the upper right corner. The stadium explodes with cheers. Christen is jumping up and down and shaking Kelley's shoulders, screaming "OH CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT". Stanford players run over to celebrate with Tobin, but it ends up being one major dog pile. When the final whistle blows, the score is 2-1 Stanford. The girls hang around in the seats for a little after the game, mostly to process what just happened because that was the most intense soccer game they had seen in the long time. Christen quickly shots Tobin a text, telling her that they are still here if she wants to meet up. A few minutes later Christen gets a reply, 

"Meet me by the student entrance gate in 10" - Tobin 

 

Exactly ten minutes later Christen and Kelley are at the student entrance. Julie got called over to a group of football guy and Ali, not wanting to leave her new friends to fend for herself, went with her, leaving just Kelley and Christen to see Tobin. The two didn't have to wait long, in the few minutes they see Tobin walking over with someone by her side. As soon as her eyes land on Christen, her faces lights up. Even sweaty and slightly smelly, Tobin still looked perfect, not to mention that the jersey is pretty tight, not leaving much to imagine. 

 

"Great game!" Christen gives Tobin a quick hug before she pulls away, "not mention great goal!" 

 

Tobin shrugs like it is no big deal, like she does that kind of thing all the time, "Thanks, but I could've played better" Christen is about the argue, but the slick smile of Tobin's face tells her enough. Tobin knows she was on fire, she was just joking around. The girl with Tobin hadn't said anything at all yet, but then she sort of grunt, trying to tell Tobin to introduce her. 

 

"Oh right, um Christen, this is my roommate Hope, she is Stanford's goal keeper" 

 

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Christen and this is my friend Kelley" 

 

The girls shake hands, properly introducing themselves. 

 

"So Christen and I are going to go for a walk on the beach, right Christen?" 

 

Christen, not wanting to abandon Kelley but really wanting to go with Tobin, quickly glances at her to she is it's okay. Kelley gives a slight nod and a reassuring smile and with that, Christen slips her hand in Tobin's, "Right". The two head away from their friends, both smiling like idiots at the contact they have with each other. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

Kelley watches her friend go off with Tobin, she can tell that she's happy, that Tobin makes her happy. So when Christen looked at her, how could Kelley not give her the 'ok'? Now Kelley is stuck in a situation with a very beautiful girl. Kelley has never seen anything like her before. She has very defined cheek bones and these eyes. The kind of eyes you could stare at for forever. Of course her eyes have to be jet blue, the perfect color. At the moment, Kelley can feel those piercing blue eyes give her the quick 'up down'. Beautiful, Kelley has seen many pretty girls before, has kissed and dated pretty girls, but Hope is beautiful. 

 

"Soooo" 

 

Kelley knows that Hope is uncomfortable to say the least, and Kelley is too. But Kelley would never let that show. 

 

"You had some great saves tonight, nothing you could do about their goal" 

 

"Thanks, you play soccer?" 

 

"I used to play in high school, but senior year I destroyed my knee and just never made it back" 

 

"Wow, that sucks" 

 

"Yeah it does. but I have kind of excepted it now, so where you from?" 

 

And just like that, the two strike up a conversation. Kelley has never been so interested in someone she has just met, maybe the eyes pull her in, or maybe it's the fact that she is a badass goal keeper who just played out of her mind. Hope has never found it so easy to open up with someone. Not that they are talking about anything deep, but Hope likes how it is so easy to talk with Kelley. She likes the way Kelley uses hand gestures when she really gets into a story, or how when she laughs she throws her head back in amusement. After about an hour of just talking, it starts to get cold. Kelley shivers a little and Hope notices. 

 

"Here" Hope pulls out she soccer jacket from her bag and rest it over Kelley's shoulders. 

 

"No you need it, I can't wear it" 

 

"Yes you can, I'll be fine, I have long sleeves from my keeper jersey" Hope gestures to her sleeves. Hope guesses that is good enough for Kelley because she snuggles more into the coat, allowing it to warm her. Kelley breaths in Hope's scent. Kelley couldn't really pin point what exactly it smelt like, but she liked it. Hope decides to walk Kelley back to her dorm, since it is getting late. When they start walking at first there is a comfortable silence, but then Kelley pipes up, "Wait you said you are a junior right?" 

 

"Yup"

 

"Then how are you Tobin's roommate, she is a freshman." 

 

"Well Tobin and I have known each other for years so we asked to room together. But it's not really rooming together because since I'm a junior I'm allowing to stay in one of the apartments that Stanford offers. It's pretty big so we both fit nicely with a ton of extra room. Actually we have another roommate too, her name is Ashlyn and she's chill too. She's the backup keeper, Freshman" 

 

"Huh, that's cool, I didn't know Stanford offers stuff like that"

"Yeah Tobin's pretty chill, I don't mind having her as a roomie, freshman can be cool I guess"

 

That puts a little smile on Kelley's face as she lets out a giggle, "That's good"

 

After this the girls fall into a comfortable silence. The two are coming up on Kelley's dorm. Hope surprises herself when she actually frowns at that fact. She doesn't want to stop walking or talking with Kelley. The entire walk back Kelley's hand had lightly touched or skimmed Hope's hand. All Hope wants to do is grab her hand, pull her in for a kiss. Obviously Hope wanted to do a lot more to Kelley, but she would not let herself admit that, not even to herself. Hope doesn't know how Kelley does it, but everything she does just makes Hope want to kiss her. The way her nose scrunches up when Hope tells a stupid story, the way her eyes look as she glances up, eyes full of life and beauty. Hope doesn't realize, but the two had made it to Kelley's dorm and are walking up the stairs. Kelley stops in front of the doors and looks back at Hope waiting for her to walk up the stairs too. Hope slowly steps up the small set of stairs and stops right in front of Kelley, only inches away. 

 

"I had fun tonight," Kelley says as she shoots her eyes up to meet Hopes. Her eyes lock on Hope's piercing blue ones. Kelley reaches out and grabs Hope's hand, gentle caressing it in her own. 

 

"Yeah, I did too," Hope's breath hitched as Kelley touched her hand. Before Hope can do anything else, Kelley stands up on her tip toes and plants a kiss on Hope's cheek. Hope gets a burn, a good kind of feeling, where Kelley's lips met her skin. Kelley lingers there, close to Hope's face, for a few seconds after the kiss. She brushes her lips over Hope's ear and whispers, "we should do it again sometime." And with that Kelley slowly lowers herself down and turns to open the dorm door. But before she can reach it, Hope grabs her arm and pulls her back. Hope clashes her lips against Kelley's. Hope worries for a moment when Kelley doesn't kiss back, but her worries are put to rest when she sees the shorter girls hands move to her hair. Hope swipes her tongue along Kelley's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Kelley allows without a second thought. Hope moves her hands to Kelley's lower back and presses her against Hope's body. With the thousand things racing through Kelley's mind of it decides to focus on the fact that Kelley can feel Hope's abs through her tight keeper shirt. Kelley, knowing that things are getting pretty heated, pulls back before things start going to fast. Hope, getting the hint that Kelley doesn't want to move fast, slowly leans in and just rests her forehead against Kelley's. They stay there, like that, for a few minutes, just breathing each other in. Kelley finally looses herself and steps back from Hope, who lets out a soft moan at the sudden lose of contact. 

"Goodnight Hope," Kelley's eyes lock with the blue keeper's eyes as she slowly walks backwards into the dorm. When the door closes behind her, Kelley finally turns around and walks away. All Hope can think about on her walk back to her apartment is the feeling of Kelley's lips on hers. She could still feel the burn on her cheek from Kelley kissed her the first time. Hope's ponytail is a mess from Kelley running her hands through it so many times, but Hope didn't care. When Hope and Kelley finally hit their pillows for the night, they both fall asleep with pictures of the other running through their heads. 

_________________________________________________

Christen and Tobin has bright smiles on their faces as the walk away from their friends. Tobin slipped her hand into Christen's and know there arms sway to and fro as they walk. 

 

"We shouldn't have just left them like that," Christen says as she giggles to herself knowing Kelley will yell at her later. 

 

"Eh they'll be fine, don't worry about them," Tobin says as she shakes her head slightly because she knows Hope will defiantly yell at her too, "we'll just have to make this worth the yelling we'll get." Christen laughs again before she looks at Tobin with her biggest smile, "it already is" she whispers quickly. 

The two find themselves walking towards the beach, chatting about anything. Both just find it enjoyable to be with the other. The temperature drops at night in California and Christen shivers. Before Christen can even think, 'oh it's kind of chilly', Tobin takes her hand out of Christen's and drapes it over Christen's shoulders, pulling her into her chest. Christen fits perfectly into Tobin's body, like pieces of a puzzle. Christen knows she has a sweatshirt tied around her waist that she could have easily put on, but she likes the contact she has with Tobin and she doubts the sweatshirt could make her any warmer than she is now. She skin burns where Tobin touches her, making her insides turn. Christen can feel Tobin's bicep muscle on her and is in awe at the strength of the midfielder. Mean while, Tobin can't get over that fact that Christen's body is presses against hers. She is so close, Tobin can smell Christen's shampoo and is caught up in the scent. 

 

"Lets sit," Christen says after a few minutes of walking on the beach. The two plop to the ground. Tobin positions herself so Christen is in between her legs. She lets Christen lean back on her chest and rest her head against her shoulder. Tobin reaches around Christen, wrapping her with her body, and intertwines their hands. Christen is no longer cold wrapped in Tobin. Christen felt something she hasn't felt in a while, she feels safe. For some reason Christen feels safe as she snuggles into Tobin's body a little more. It is a perfect night, the ocean crashing in front of them, the stars shinning above. It is the most peaceful thing Christen has ever experienced before. Christen's eyes travel up to look at Tobin, to find her brown eyes already looking back. Tobin could stare at Christen forever, she is so perfect. The way that, even at night, her face still glows. Tobin's thoughts are distracted when Christen leans up and connects their lips. This kiss is different than their first one. Not rushed, no need to familiarize with each other. Just a simple, gentle kiss. Their lips move in sync. Christen flips over so now she is lying atop Tobin, and this time, Christen is the one to deepen the kiss, biting Tobin's bottom lips before moving for more. Tobin slides her hands up and run them through Christen's hair. Christen breaks apart to gasp for air and Tobin wastes no time moving down Christen, leaving a trail on kisses on the dark haired girls neck. When Tobin slightly nips her, Christen lets out a soft moan she couldn't hold in. This makes Tobin quickly move back up and reconnect their lips, the moan stirring Tobin's dominance, causing Tobin to take the lead. When Christen feels Tobin's fingers toying with the bottom of her shirt, she pulls away. Tobin lets out a soft whimper at the lost of contact. Christen reaches out and cups half of Tobin's face with her hand. 

 

"For another time," she says with a gentle smile. Christen, suddenly feeling very tired, lays down on her side in the sand, Tobin following. Christen snuggles into Tobin's chest and shuts her eyes. She feels Tobin gentle place her arm around her hip and pull Christen in even closer. Both girls slowly fall asleep in the heat of one and other with the sounds of the ocean in the background.


End file.
